A New Era
by ArSommers
Summary: Ackmena (Bea Arthur's character from the "Star Wars Holiday Special") and the Cantina after the Battle of Endor. One-shot.


Ever since Ackmena heard the Galactic Empire gained the upper hand against the Rebel Alliance, she hadn't the heart to sing.

Everything had been different a few years before. When word came that the Death Star was no more, Ackmena treated all the customers of Chalman's Cantina to a round on the house. The animated shouts from various intergalactic beings rang as one, for they knew the press of a button could no longer destroy their home planets. And to top it off, a boy from their planet, Tatooine, was the hero! _What crazy days these are_ , Ackmena had thought, _that farmers could leave their crops and princesses rise from their thrones to fight the good fight_!

But war did not come without a price.

While the Galactic Empire never admitted their defeats, they were quick to televise their victories to anyone with a communication system. For example, a Rebel, referred to only as "Solo", had been cryogenically frozen and returned to Tattooine for not paying his debts. The Empire splayed the image of the frozen human across the galaxy as a reminder of what happens to those who disobey.

Ever since then, there were more and more reports of fallen Rebels. "Nonsense," Lak Sivrak had growled once in his guttural language. "If the Empire doesn't have physical proof of the fall of the Rebels, it hasn't happened,"

Still, the news of the Rebels (whether it was true or not) weighed heavily on Ackmena's heart. For a while she believed that change was coming, and that peace would once again be restored to the galaxy. Unfortunately, ever since the Death Star incident nothing had changed. The blinding white of the Storm Troopers still contrasted with the sandy brown walls, Jabba the Hutt still slid around collecting payments, and kubaz were still spying on some of the cantina customers.

Ackmena sighed as she whipped up another blue brew for Muftak. At least the Empire hadn't outlawed pod racing. The customers at Chalman's loved placing bets on that sport. Whenever there was a race, she and Wuher were guaranteed a crowd. Fortunately, that night was one of those nights: a high stake, higher risk pod race in the trenches of the desert.

The last of the customers who had no interest in the sport or the betting got up to leave, and were accompanied out the door with Ackmena calling "Come back soon, I'll be waiting," Shortly thereafter the grunts, squaks, and squeaks in the cantina increased as the contestants began to rev their engines. Everyone in the cantina cheered, eager for the puffs of smoke and the roar of the engines, when suddenly the screen cut black.

Angered by what was most likely to be Empire propaganda, the customers pounded their drinks on the table, splashing their drinks on the table in the process. Bets had already been placed; if local reception wasn't restored by the end of the race, fights were likely to happen. Ackmena stole a worried glance at the bouncer, Tork, who responded with a nod. If problems were to arise, Tork could handle anything that came their way.

But it was not the Empire appearing on screen. This interruption was caused by someone in a camouflage outfit. He looked tired and dirty, as if he'd been running around a forest all day. Perhaps…

"This is the Rebel Alliance," the young male on the screen said. "Can anyone hear me? Repeat, this is the Rebel Alliance,"

As the customers murmured to one another, Ackmena began to feel that old spark of hope beginning to rise again.

"We've battled Imperial forces on Endor, and we have won. Requesting additional space ships to aid the wounded. We have also received word that the Emperor has fallen. Repeat, we need assistance on Endor, and the Emperor has fallen,"

The cantina, which had been dead silent ever since the Rebel appeared, suddenly became alive. Some cheered at the victory, while others sat in shocked disbelief (out of the corner of her eye, Ackmena could have sworn she saw Kardue'sai'Malloc shed a tear).

Ackmena felt her eyes grow moist, for this was the beginning of a new era. There would be no more oppression. No more tyranny. No more hiding.

Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes whipped out their instruments, jumped on the stage, and began playing "Mad About Me". Overcome with excitement at what the future held, Ackmena embraced Tork, and then proceeded to join the crowd.

"A round on the house!" she called to the intergalactic group. Ackmena could feel the Modal Node's music embrace her, and quickly it overtook her being, for she now had a reason to sing. They were finally free.

 _"It's not the end, friend…"_


End file.
